


That Butler, Humiliated

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Before, Sebastian thought that vengeance was petty. However, after being degraded, he made Ciel's goal his own.





	That Butler, Humiliated

Sebastian’s emotional state was now beyond irritation. His anger was now slowly but steadily approaching a boiling point.

It started out with Ciel finally getting a solid lead on the people who were behind the events of that one month. Those petty noblemen who sacrificed children to sate their own greed? They were nothing. Not even pawns. They were just nothing. It turns out the whole things was so much bigger than someone worshiping the devil.

So Ciel and Sebastian headed out to explore the lead, even put all of Ciel’s resources into the investigation. It seemed like it was all for naught because the search gave no results, but then they were captured, and now they were here, where ever here may be. Sebastian was shackled up with a sack over his head. You may find it funny that something like this would restrain a demon, but whoever it was that imprisoned the devil, knew what they were doing because Sebastian felt as weak as a human would in such a predicament.

Sebastian didn’t know were Ciel was; he couldn’t sense anything. All he could tell was that there were moving figures in front of him from time to time. When someone came up and crouched before him, he clenched his hands into fists. Nothing good was going to come from a situation where a human has full power over a demon.

A the light sound of a pocket knife’s blade being flipped open could be heard. Then Sebastian felt the sharp, cold tip against his abdomen.  _What are they going to do? If they can retrain me like this, then can they gut me too? Is this how I am going to die?_  Were the thoughts that ran through the demon’s head. For the first time, he was afraid of death, even if for a moment.The blade ran up Sebastian’s front through his vest and dress shirt, plucking the buttons off. Then the blade was removed and the bottom part of the ruined garments was torn open to fully reveal the man’s front.  _Are they going to try to mock and beat me?_ Sebastian though again. Again, his thoughts were proven wrong when something extremely thin and sharp pressed into his lower abdomen and then pierced into his flesh. Sebastian tensed up, teeth clenching and baring under the sack on his head. He felt the fain feeling of something being injected and instantly knew that something worse would happen than what he thought. It was on rare occasions like these that the demon was proven wrong about humans.

Thirty minutes passed, but for Sebastian it felt like hours. He was feeling unbearably hot, tight in his own clothes, and somehow overly sensitive to the air in the room as it felt much colder. The sack on his head was lifted over the bottom half of his face when he began to pant. His own body felt heavy and his joints felt weak, something Sebastian only knew humans could experience but now he was acquainted with the feeling as well. His mind was in a haze, but if it weren’t, he’d recognize his symptoms as the effects of a strong aphrodisiac. Of course, because he was a demon, this took him much longer than it would with a human.

“Is he ready?” Came the first voice Sebastian heard in hours. “The other one’s already crying from need.”

“Yes, he’s good to go.” Came another. The voices were male. The first one belonged to someone older and the second to someone younger.

 _The other one? Who are they talking about? Could it be… Master?_ Sebastian managed to form the thoughts despite his hazy mind. Then rusty, metal doors opened. Someone came in and the sound of pitiful whimpering could be heard. Sebastian recognized the voice as his master’s and felt his erection throb. Then two men came up to Sebastian and hauled him up to his feet. They pushed him to walk forward. Where, Sebastian didn’t know. But then he was pushed down to rest his front against a table. The men tore off his pants, leaving the butler in quite an unpresentable state. Sebastian shivered at the feeling of cold air touching now more of his skin.

They hauled him up onto the table and made him stand on his knees while his front was resting on the table. With his ass up in the air, Sebastian really didn’t expect anything else but torture to come to his genitalia. Then something else was placed onto the table behind him. Judging by the whimpers, he understood that it was his master. When a hand with something wet and slimy rubbed up between his buttocks, Sebastian knew exactly what was going to happen.

Ciel was urged forward until he bumped into another body. He didn’t know yet who it was, where he himself was, and what was going on. The effects of the aphrodisiac were much stronger on him. A pair of hands held his hips, another hand took hold of his member. Ciel gasped at the sensation of the first contact he got in what felt like forever. Someone held Sebastian’s buttocks apart and the demon managed out a growl. But the sound of warning fell upon deaf ears. Everyone in the room aside from Sebastian and Ciel knew who was really in charge.

Ciel was pushed forward and then the head of his member was made to slip into a tight ring of flesh. Ciel gasped and his hips shook as the absolutely new sensation drove him over the edge after half an hour of mad arousal without any help to ease it. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as he felt something warm and wet spill into him.  _How dare they do this? How dare they humiliate us this way!? I won’t let them walk free!_  Were Sebastian’s thoughts of anger, but right now, he couldn’t do anything, not with the drug in his system that even he couldn’t get rid of. Ciel was pushed forward until he slid all the way into the heat he didn’t know belonged to his butler. It felt so good he couldn’t think of anything but the pleasure. The hands of the men holding the two were gone and now it was just them. No doubt, the rotten humans were watching them. Ciel leaned over Sebastian’s back and panted. At first, his hips moved slowly. But once he got a taste of the friction and the tightness, he wanted more.

Sebastian clenched and gritted his teeth together hard. Ciel was now thrusting into him like a young hound crazed by heat. Worse than the situation itself was the fact that Sebastian felt good. He never knew something like this could feel good. Of course, being inside his master felt absolutely divine. But being taken from behind by a child and actually feeling good? This situation was far more humiliating than Sebastian was preparing himself for. He blamed his sensations on the drug, but that still didn’t stop the sex from feeling good and his body from reacting.

Suddenly, something was hit inside Sebastian and he gasped. Involuntarily, his walls tightened around the length and Ciel moaned. The sudden tightness made the boy feel better and he thrusted harder, more desperate now. He kept hitting that spot and Sebastian couldn’t keep himself from making sounds he thought he’d never make. He felt Ciel’s little balls slap against his perineum from the force of the thrusts. His own nether swayed between his legs, his dick leaking precum copiously. Ciel was good. Though it may be by complete accident, but he was good. With every thrust, he rammed into Sebastian’s prostate and soon the demon was pushing his hips back to meet his human’s.

The men watched the two drown in each other’s pleasure. When Ciel spent himself inside Sebastian again, he kept moving. They could have let the two be, but they decided to further prove their control. Ciel was pulled off Sebastian and the butler felt a pang of worry in his chest for what could be done to his boy. But then he was flipped over onto his back and his legs were spread. Like before, Ciel was positioned over him and meant to enter. This time, Ciel pushed in all the way on his own. He spread his legs apart so he could move better, thrust harder into the heat that he fell in love with.

“Master.” Sebastian let out in a heavy voice. He wrapped his legs around the boy’s hips, crossing them behind him to hide the sight of penetration from the sick men’s view. He brought his arms over the small boy’s frame and held him close. “Master.” He said again.

Ciel stilled suddenly. “… Sebastian?” He asked in a small voice.

“Yes, master.” Sebastian wanted to run a hand over the boy’s hair and cup his head but he found that Ciel too hard a sack over his head.

“Sebastian, this… This…” Ciel started, it was dawning on him now what exactly was happening and panic was coming fast.

“Shhh,” the demon soothed, “don’t worry.” He squeezed Ciel harder. “I’m sorry, master… But there is nothing I can do. I have failed as your butler.” Saying these words made Sebastian aware of his anger once more. “But there is a way to bring it all to an end… So keep going, master.”

Ciel was silent and still for a bit before his hips started to move again. Slow at first, they quickly picked up the fast pace and Ciel continued to pound into his butler’s body. Sebastian noted that the effects of the aphrodisiac were slowly wearing off. His mind was more clear now. All that was left was his body. Ciel’s panting quickened and his thrusts grew more frantic. Soon, he was spilling himself into Sebastian again and finally the demon ejaculated too.

The two laid panting. Sebastian finally felt his mind clear again and his strength was returning. Any moment now, and he’d be able to free himself and tear all these people to bits before tearing down the building and flattening it with the ground. But then came a strong hit, and afterwards was just darkness.

When Sebastian came to, he was fully restored. At first, he scanned the place for any signs of life with his senses and only found his master’s presence. The boy was still top him. He broke the shackles off his wrists and tore the sack off his head. The first sight before him was Ciel, well and alive, currently unconscious. Both of them were in a humiliating state so Sebastian first made himself presentable and then wrapped Ciel up in his jacket.

The discovery that the place was empty was not surprising, but that didn’t make it any less angering. If before vengeance was just Ciel’s goal, then it was not Sebastian’s too. Who ever was behind all of this knew what they were doing and was certainly a whole other level of danger, but no one got to do this to a demon and live to tell the story. So Sebastian decided, his master’s goal was no his own.


End file.
